


Cake Crumbs

by Compulsory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little plot, its 3am sorry for the quality, literally just fluff, pure fluff, this Just came to me and I was just trying to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Kara is grief baking. Lena forgets Kara has powers. Cake goes everywhere.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Cake Crumbs

Kara sighed. After 5 years of being Supergirl she should have been used to the losses. You can’t win every battle, Kara knows this. This fight had been a bad one. Their target had gotten away, they lost their lead, a DEO agent was killed and another kidnapped. It was a whole mess and she felt responsible. 

Kara made her way to the kitchen. She usually took off work and grief baked when something was really getting down on her. She pulled out some ingredients and got to work. 

Six failed cakes and 4 hours later Kara sat exhausted. She had put the last cake in and went to clean up. There was cake batter everywhere and she was covered in flour. Superspeed helped to speed up the cleaning but she still had one full hour until the cake was done.  
  


Kara _hated_ having nothing to do. She was bored waiting for her cake to finish baking. She liked having time to herself, but boredom was something else. It wasn't just being alone, it was being alone and having nothing to do. She couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the phone and dialed the one person who never failed to cure her boredom. 

“Kara?”

“Lena!!” Kara practically squealed 

“Are you alright? You’re normally at work now.” Lena asked 

“Yeah! I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed from work. I took the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to stop by during lunch?” 

“I’d love too Kara! We can talk more in a few hours? You can tell me all about your day when I get there.” 

“Perfect! I'll see you soon.” 

It wasn't long before Lena showed up in Kara’s apartment. She had changed from new work clothes to a cute t-shirt with some science puns on it. It read “I make horrible science puns periodically.” She reached her hand out to knock on the door when suddenly...

“Come in!” Kara yelled.

Right. Powers. Seeing Kara Danvers in Supergirl was easy. She had the same dorkiness, the same smile, the same eyes, it worked. Seeing Supergirl in Kara Danvers was harder. Kara Danvers was so soft and energetic, like a human golden retriever. Supergirl was firm, and well a little more like Lena. It was difficult seeing the worlds collide. 

Lena walked through the door of her friends apartment. She was greeted with a concoction of smells. 

“Are you grief baking?” Lena asked 

Kara didn't even try to deny it this time. 

“Unfortunately, I have put my oven through it today.” 

Lena let out a loud laugh and Kara quickly wrapped her in a hug. “It’s so good to se-“ Kara was interrupted when suddenly a timer went off. 

“My cake!!” Kara exclaimed. She pulled away from Lena and went to grab the cake.

Kara quickly made her way to the oven and grabbed the pan with her bare hands. Lena was still taken off guard by Kara’s powers and yelled before she could stop herself. 

“Kara!” 

The sudden scream made Kara lose her grip on the pan. Cake crumbs flew everywhere covering them both.

“Oops.” Lena said. 

The pair burst into a fit of laughter. 

Kara brushed most of the crumbs off her clothes and looked up at Lena. Lena’s hair was covered in crumbs. Kara giggled. 

“Let me help you,” Kara said. She moved closer to Lena and slowly pulled each piece of cake out of Lena’s hair. They stood in a heavy silence as Kara brushed her fingers through Lena’s hair. The last of the crumbs were now gone. 

“You look really pretty,” Kara practically whispered. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lena asked.

Kara just nodded in return, scared to break the moment.

Lena surged forward and captured Kara’s lips in hers. The cake she tasted on Kara’s lips was gross (Kara really didn't know how to bake), but she kept kissing her. After years of waiting and wanting she was not going to let gross cake get in the way. 

Kara took the lead now. She pressed Lena against the kitchen counter before picking her up and setting her on it. They stayed like that for a while until Lena broke from the kiss gasping for air.   
  


“Wow. That was…” Kara panted, still out of breath from the kiss.

“Good?” Lena asked 

“Amazing.”

“Your baking skills on the other hand…” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologize if the editing isn’t as good it’s 3am and I couldn’t clean it up as much. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
